Coulrophobia Yandere Eddie de Clown
by Villain Fan
Summary: Sophia Fergason was 13 at the time she met Eddie, a boy whose appearance made him get tantalized often. The two made a promise they'd be together but soon they are torn apart. Years later Sophia returns and already things start to get weird. It seems Eddie found out his love has returned! Will the two be together once more or will Eddie have to rid everything in the way?


_**~Chapter 1: The New Neighbors~**_

The year was 1994 when the Fergason family moved to Biddinghuizen, Netherlands. It was the first time the family had moved internationally and it excited everyone in the family especially the daughter of Janice and Toby, Sophia. The 13 year old loved to explore and go to new places so moving over seas thrilled her beyond belief.

After a few hours of unpacking their second day in Biddinghuizen, the Fergason's new two story house was all ready to be lived in. The 13 year old was currently in her room gazing out her window at the beautiful scenery around her new home when a knock was heard on her door. "Come in!"

Her door opened and revealed her mother with a smile on her face. "Sophia, sweetie. I heard that the family next door has a son your age. Why don't you go over and greet the young man. Perhaps he can be your first friend."

A smile came to the teen's face before she hopped off her window seat and sped towards the house next door, her mother's giggles seemingly giving her more energy.

She ran out her front door before running to the corner of the block where her new neighbors lived. With excitement, Sophia rapped her knuckles against the green wood before waiting for a reply. As she patiently tapped her foot against the concrete doorstep, the young boy inside was surprised by a knock on the door. His parents hadn't invited anybody over had they? As he went over to open the boundary between himself and the other person on the other side, he peeped through the white curtain over the glass square. What he saw surprised him. There stood a girl with long, curly brunette hair and bright baby blue eyes on his doorstep. The strange looking boy had to admit she was very pretty compared to some of the girls at his school but he was confused as to why she was on his doorstep. Carefully he placed the curtain back before opening the door. Sophia looked up and was quite surprised at what she saw. Standing in front of her was a boy her age with green and red hair that was floofy and spiked upwards with a red nose and red lips outlined in black. His yellow and red eyes stared at her with curiosity and caution as they both stood there awkwardly gawking at the other. Finally Sophia spoke up. "Um, hello there. My name is Sophia! I just moved down the street from you!"

She held out her hand for the young boy to shake but he did not take it. Instead he simply stared at her, his sunken in eyes looking her up and down. She sighed, clearly not making any progress with him. Sophia turned to go but a hand grabbed the sleeve of her shirt before she got too far away. The brunette turned towards the multicolored haired male, confusion laced within her gaze. "Hello, Sophia. My name is Eddie. I heard about a family moving in and I'm assuming you're part of it?"

Sophia nodded and smiled, her smile causing Eddie's heart to flutter. "It's nice to meet you, Sophia. Usually nobody comes to visit my family or I."

"Well I don't see why not. You seem like a nice guy."

Eddie's smile widened. He was a nice guy? Wow! Sophia hadn't even gotten to know him and she already called him nice! Clearly this was a relationship that was meant to be! "Hey, Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be...I don't know...friends?"

Eddie thought she would run off in disgust but he had hope in her. She was silent for a few moments before hugging him and jumping up and down. "Of course I will! Oh this will be so exciting!"

She let go of the flamboyant boy and giggled. Oh that giggle drove Eddie into ecstasy. Even just hearing it once made him crave it just like a normal person would crave chocolate. "Well I better get going. I'll see you soon, Eddie!"

"Goodbye, Sophia."

"Goodbye, Eddie!"

With that said she began to rush off when she skidded to a sudden stop. Turing back around she saw Eddie still on his doorstep staring at her. "And, Eddie."

"Yes?"

"Feel free to visit anytime. My family would love for you to join us sometime."

He softly smiled and nodded. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Sophia grinned back before waving and leaving. Eddie couldn't help but stare off after her, her retreating figure bringing longing to his heart. When she was out sight Eddie sighed lovingly before heading into his house. He passed by his parents in the living room who were currently smoking and watching TV. He shook his head before heading upstairs to his room. Shutting the door behind him, Eddie sat down at his desk and grabbed a piece of paper to doodle on. He drew for quite a while until his parents called him to dinner where he was humiliated by his family. He grunted and angrily stared down at his plate, his mind slowly wandering to Sophia. He was curious; Did her parents treat her like his parents did to him?

Meanwhile Sophia sat at the dinner table with her parents and talked about Eddie. "He seemed so nice but he was so shy."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure after you hang out with him for a while he'll break out of his shell."

Sophia smiled at her father's words. No wonder he was the wisdom maker in the family. "Sophia, it's getting late. You better head on up to bed."

"Alright, momma. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

 _Don't worry, Eddie. I'll be here for you all the way._


End file.
